


Crime Scene

by deathwailart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crime Scenes, Death, Forensics, Gen, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short writing exercise from a few years ago about a crime scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime Scene

It’s not her first crime scene and it won’t be her last, not by a long shot. It’s not even her first suicide or body found in the woods. It’s all very unremarkable. A girl found hanging from a tree by some poor dog walker (he’s having his statement taken, in shock, dog pawwing his leg), young but not too young. No ID yet, no note. She knows her job; to take photos, sketch the scene, to preserve the evidence. Her hands sweat inside her gloves and the edges of the crime suit dig into her forehead; the weather isn’t helping much – it might be autumn but it’s still just warm enough to make her sticky and uncomfortable. The medical examiner finally shows up and they carefully bring her down and collect evidence before she is zipped into a bag and whisked away and she packs up and leaves, camera in her bag and she clicks through them, sorting and naming them and making notes. The body had only been hours old so she’ll have to wait before anyone reports her missing but she prints off a good face shot so someone can look through missing persons.  
  
There’s nothing suspicious so far though, no evidence of foul play. No signs of any struggle beyond the scratches on her hands with what looked like bark in them; all in keeping with her having to tie the rope over the tree in the first place. She wonders if it was a spur of the moment decision or if she’d spent time planning. Is there a note somewhere? Will a loved one appear in tears or in shock, asking for help? She goes back through the photos, looking for clues. White dress; not quite in keeping for the weather with old fashioned hand stitching and eyelets. Red shoes, a little on the old fashioned side. Not suitable attire for the woods. She needs to stop looking and let the others – the scientists and the medical examiner – worry about the evidence for now. She examines the scene; she takes the pictures and helps to put it all together later. She has a full caseload on her desk and her work on this case is over for the moment, on hold while others add to it.  
  
She sighs, backs up the photographs and files her notes.


End file.
